


Душа

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Шори и Мурата разговаривают о душе Джениуса





	Душа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459800) by Arciam. 



– Шибуя, ты готов? – бодро спросил Мурата Кен короля демонов, который еще только-только спускался по лестнице, был одет в пижаму и в целом имел вид только-только проснувшегося: похоже, Мико, сообщив о приходе друга, как раз разбудила его.  
– А что, по-твоему, я готов? Слушай, ну мог бы хотя бы по субботам приходить попозже... – пожаловался Юури.  
Мурата только пожал плечами.  
– Полагаю, это в твоих же интересах. Если не хочешь пройти через стандартную процедуру со «Слабак, ты во сколько должен был появиться?!» и «О, ваше величество, я так о вас беспокоился!», что, бесспорно, ждет тебя, если ты опять опоздаешь. Но, конечно, тебе решать…  
– Ну ладно, ладно, пара секунд – и буду готов, – пробормотал Юури, поднимаясь обратно к себе. Мурата только широко улыбнулся.  
– Доброе утро, старший брат моего друга, – привычно поприветствовал он вошедшего в дом Шори. – Ты сегодня с нами?  
– Нет. Хоть и каникулы, но накопилось много дел, – ответил тот, но не ушел, а прислонился к стене рядом с Муратой и, помолчав, спросил:   
– М-м… Ты вообще как?  
– Нормально. А ты? – Мурата с трудом сдержал мученический стон, прекрасно зная, что последует дальше. Не требовалось быть мудрецом, чтобы предвидеть это, поскольку этот разговор за последние месяцы стал привычным.  
– Да ничего так. А… как Джениус?   
На этот раз Мурата все же вздохнул.  
– Шори… – Заслышав такое обращение – Мурата крайне редко звал его по имени, – Шори с любопытством развернулся к нему. – Бессмысленно тыкать в наглухо закрывшуюся раковину и ждать, что моллюск как-то отреагирует. Мое тело сейчас, как эта раковина, бережет его душу. Неделю назад с Джениусом все было в порядке, и на следующей неделе тоже ничего не изменится.  
Шори отвел взгляд и с легкой досадой пробормотал:  
– Понимаю, но…  
– Да, – сочувственно улыбнулся Мурата.  
Они постояли и помолчали.  
Внезапно юный сококу усмехнулся:  
– Знаешь, всегда было интересно, почему только ты настаивал, что у Джениуса есть сердце – несмотря на то, что он так нагло тебя похитил. Возникает вопрос, что же именно между вами произошло, а?  
– Что значит – «между нами»?! – густо покраснев, выкрикнул Шори, к большому удовольствию Мураты. А тот поднял руки и нехорошо улыбнулся:  
– Ну, я же не знаю, насколько точно воссоздала Алазон его тело, вдруг…  
– Ч-что?! – поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся Шори, отчего Мурата заливисто рассмеялся.  
По-прежнему откашливаясь, Шори вдруг кое-что сложил в уме, сделал над собой усилие, успокаиваясь, и нахмурился:  
– А ты разве не знаешь?  
Мурата перестал смеяться и уточнил:  
– Чего не знаю?  
– Было «между нами» что-то или нет, – Шори помрачнел и посерьезнел, хотя щеки все еще алели. – Я думал, ты вобрал в себя его воспоминания…  
Мурата с крайним удивлением воззрился на него. Потом резко выдохнул и улыбнулся:  
– Хорошая попытка, брат моего друга. Полагаю, на этом мне следует удалиться. То есть, не то чтобы я принципиально не собирался об этом рассказывать, просто не особо хотелось обсуждать такие вещи… М-да.   
– Что? – Шори пристально посмотрел на него, а потом схватил за плечи. – Что ты прячешь на этот раз?!  
Но по выражению лица Мураты, как обычно, ничего нельзя было прочитать.  
– Прости, что так долго, никак не мог найти свои… Эй, вы чего? – торопливо сбежавший по лестнице Юури обнаружил, что его друг и его брат пристально смотрят друг на друга, а воздух между ними потрескивает от напряжения. Застигнутый врасплох Шори повернулся к Юури, отпустив Мурату, а тот только бодро заявил:  
– С удовольствием бы остался и поговорил еще, но твоему младшему брату и мне пора отправляться.  
– Подождите, я передумал! Я иду с вами, – вдруг решительно заявил Шори, когда те приготовились перемещаться.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе!.. С чего вдруг? – отчаянно заюлил Юури.  
– Не волнуйся, Юу-чан, на этот раз это не из-за тебя. Обещаю, не буду тебе мешать, – серьезно ответил Шори к вящей озадаченности брата.  
И вскоре троицу закружил водяной путь в храм Шин-О.

***

  
– Слабак, ты во сколько должен был появиться?!  
– О, ваше величество, я так о вас беспокоился!  
Юури мысленно застонал от этой, как ее метко назвал Мурата, «стандартной процедуры».  
– Знаю, знаю, извините. Просто никак не мог найти…  
– Причины задержки можешь объяснить позже, сейчас необходимо вернуться в замок и приступить к своим непосредственным обязанностям, – как обычно недовольно буркнул Гвендаль.  
И обитатели замка двинулись к выходу из храма. Стоило им скрыться из поля зрения, как Шори обернулся, обнаружил, что Мурата тоже уже куда-то уходит, и поспешил нагнать того.  
– Ты ведь не надеялся так легко от меня избавиться? – зло спросил Шори.  
– Даже и не думал. Просто хотел поговорить в более спокойном месте, чем коридор твоего дома, – невинно улыбнулся Мурата.  
– Ах ты!.. – из Шори чуть дым не пошел. Он ненавидел попадать впросак, особенно когда его дурачила такая мелкотня, даже если эта мелкотня, строго говоря, обладала четырехтысячелетним жизненным опытом  
Мурата привел их к изящной скамеечке на открытой галерее храма. Хотя Шори не сильно волновало, где им разговаривать, но все равно постоял и огляделся, проникаясь атмосферой этого места, прежде чем сесть рядом с другом младшего брата.  
– Итак… Что ты тогда имел в виду? Обладаешь ты все же воспоминаниями Джениуса или нет? Или что-то пошло не так? И почему ты никому не хотел говорить?  
– По порядку: сейчас перейду к объяснениям, обладаю, нет, потому пришлось бы слишком долго и много говорить, – наконец-то серьезно, даже несмотря на форму своего ответа, проговорил Мурата. Собрался с мыслями и продолжил: – Но сначала… Хм, видишь ли, для меня всегда было очевидно, что его душу насильно нагрузили воспоминаниями настоящего Джениуса. По сути воспоминания, связанные с «прежним» Джениусом, у него такие же, как и у меня. Но я ощущаю, что испытывает душа «нового» Джениуса, обращаясь к ним – так что могу их различать. Следишь за моей мыслью? – осведомился он, заработав кивок Шори. – Но засада в том, что воспоминания «прежнего» Джениуса – извлечены из магического камня и только показываются как его собственные. Эти воспоминания, скорее, проклятье, вживленное в его душу, чем что-либо еще, – Мурата печально опустил взгляд.  
– А что тогда… с воспоминаниями самого «нового Джениуса»?  
– Ну, а вот тут как раз начинаются сложности, – улыбнулся Шори Мурата. – Самое позднее его ясное воспоминание – о разговоре с тобой в зале, где создали его тело. Если идти раньше, всё становится путаным и смазаным, пока не остается какой-то расплывчатый образ леса и тебя. Более ранних мне извлечь не удалось: до этого – только пустота.  
Шори нахмурился.  
– Получается, все события до этого его память не сохранила?  
– Похоже, как-то так, – легко ответил Мурата. – Думаю, эти воспоминания связаны больше с его телом, не с душой.  
– Не понима… Так, ты на что намекаешь, друг моего брата? – резко спросил Шори.  
Мурата перевел взгляд вдаль, обдумывая ответ. Потом вздохнул:  
– Это только мои догадки, но я считаю, что в самом начале у него вообще не было никакой души. А потом он ее развил.  
– Ч-что?..  
– Примерно в тот период, о котором я только что говорил. Логично же, что душа не может хранить воспоминания о том, что случилось до ее возникновения, – безмятежно продолжил Мурата, пока его собеседник лихорадочно обдумывал сказанное.  
– То есть ты исходил из того, что первоначально у Джениуса не было собственной души? – наконец недоверчиво уточнил Шори.  
– Нет, – решительно ответил Мурата, – но даже без учета его воспоминаний, я бы и так пришел бы к этому заключению. Наверное.  
Шори уже начал терять терпение.  
– Тогда объяснись уже наконец!  
– Обычно если нужны объяснения о наличии души, предлагают два варианта: первый – это когда душа есть с самого начала, и второй – когда она зарождается и развивается на основе того, что получает от окружения. В случае Джениуса первый вариант можно смело исключить, поскольку, как ни посмотри, у искусственно созданного человека просто по определению души быть не может. Испокон веков отмечено всего пара случаев наличия души у искусственных созданий… Моргиф, кстати, хороший пример подобного. Однако, даже если Алазон и хотела бы наделить Джениуса душой – в чем я лично сильно сомневаюсь, – то с ее уровнем хорёку это не представляется возможным. Так что остается второй вариант: ему кое-что перепало, и это побудило Джениуса развить в себе собственную душу. И дал ему это… ты, – подвел итог Мурата, многозначительно глядя на Шори.  
Шори удивленно распахнул глаза и еле-еле выдавил:  
– Я?.. Но что я мог ему дать?.. – спросил он неуверенным, чуть дрожащим голосом.  
Мурата широко улыбнулся.  
– Насколько я могу судить по его воспоминаниям – доброту. Заботу. Сочувствие. Поэтому он смог взаимодействовать с тобой, невзирая на все фальшивые воспоминания и приказы Алазон. И с этого момента некоторые его действия подчинялись не остаткам настоящего Джениуса, кроме которых до этого у него внутри ничего не было, и не вынужденному послушанию Алазон ради поддержания жизни тела – нет, он начал развивать в себе что-то, что принадлежало только ему. Свою душу.  
– Ого… – Шори пришлось откинуться на спинку скамейки; голова кружилась. – Это… слишком… – он умолк.  
– Я бы сказал, таким можно только гордиться, – подсказал Мурата, хотя Шори явно собирался сказать что-то другое – если бы у него так сильно не заплетался язык.  
Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Мурата нарушил молчание:  
– Ты бы хотел, чтобы он жил?  
– Не знаю… – Шори вздохнул. – За отпущенное ему короткое время он страдал так сильно… А он когда-нибудь захочет вернуться к жизни?  
– Ну, душа сама по себе всегда жива. Он живет во мне.  
– Это не то же самое! – возмутился Шори.  
Тот приподнял бровь.  
– Я знаю. Даже ты бессознательно в это веришь. Иначе бы не стал бы после того дня настолько иначе ко мне относиться.  
– Просто для справки: с тобой это никак не связано, – Шори нахмурился.  
На это Мурата рассмеялся – доброжелательно и вполне искренне:  
– Я знаю!.. Уж поверь мне, я знаю. С Шин-О то же самое. Иногда у меня ощущение, будто только Шибуя воспринимает меня таким, какой я есть… и только его отношение ко мне не основано на том, чьи души у меня внутри, – со смешком закончил он.  
Даже несмотря на их вечные перебранки, Шори испытал острый укол вины.  
– Это не… – начал он и оборвал себя, вспомнив, что то же самое говорил в утешение Джениусу, узнав о его истории.  
Мурата улыбнулся и беспечно пожал плечами.  
– Да ладно, все в порядке.  
Шори на полминуты затих. Потом растерянно выдавил:  
– Но… ты и Шин-О…  
– Подыгрываю, потому что знаю, как он от этого счастлив, – оборвал его Мурата. – Я даю ему ощущение, будто к нему вернулся его Дайкендзя, хотя он и сам понимает, что это все не взаправду. Но я весьма охотно доставляю ему столь малое удовольствие. Да, я не могу ответить на чувства, питаемые им к Мудрецу, равно как и принять те, что питал к нему Мудрец – но кое-что я все же могу! И знаю, что он это ценит.  
– Чувства? – с недоверием посмотрел на него Шори. – Ты и он были?..  
–  _Они_ были, – улыбнулся Мурата. – И еще будут. После того, как я умру, конечно, – на последних словах его лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение.  
В свою очередь Шори неожиданно неимоверно остро посочувствовал ему – хотя никогда в жизни не думал, что когда-либо будет жалеть этого Мурату!  
– Кстати, а что какие именно чувства ты питал к Джениусу? – внезапно спросил Мурата.  
Застигнутый врасплох, Шори машинально ответил:  
– Не знаю. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Однако тот лишь хитро усмехнулся.  
– Не знаешь? То есть ты признаешь, что все же что-то питал?  
У Шори ушло несколько секунд, чтобы распознать намек. А затем он густо покраснел – второй раз за день.  
– Я не это имел в виду!..  
– Ладно, ладно, и сам теперь вижу… – Мурата откинулся назад и весело продолжил: – С вами, Шибуя, вечно так: в одну минуту думаешь, что натуральнее вас не бывает, потом внезапно тебя швыряет в мир, где все – голубого неба голубей, и бах! Ты открываешь в себе нечто такое, о чем прежде и понятия не имел…  
Шори с трудом подавил желание придушить распоясавшегося поганца.  
– Ну ты и…  
Все вновь пошло своим чередом.

***

  
Как только их маленькая ссора благополучно кончилась и Шори уехал в замок, Мурата привычно прошел прямо во священный зал.  
…Где его немедля поприветствовала светящаяся фигура, сидящая на одном из безвредных ныне Ларцов:  
– А, вот наконец и ты. Что тебя так задержало? Мне тут было ужасно скучно!  
Поправив очки, Мурата усмехнулся:  
– Я с тобой освоил множество профессий: стратег, нянька… Но когда я последний раз проверял, роли личного шута в списке обязанностей не было.  
– Что ж, – Шин-О одарил его очаровательной улыбкой, – хочешь ты или нет, но ты все равно всегда находишь способы меня развлечь… мой Дайкендзя.  
Мурата молча улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
